1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory storage device, and more particularly to a portable memory storage device that may facilitate locating and accessing files stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the trends of technological advances, a conventional portable memory storage device, commonly known as a flash drive, offers increased storage capacity without increasing physical dimensions. The small size and great storage capacity of the conventional portable memory storage device makes itself suitable for storing and transporting vast amounts of information and data.
However, because the conventional portable memory storage device may store a greater number of electronic files in various formats, such as video, music, image, etc., there is an inherent inconvenience in locating specific electronic files stored in the high-capacity portable memory storage device.